


Michael In The Music Room

by APandasThoughts



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: A lot of characters aren’t in the first chapter either but like I said I’m workin’ on it I swear, Be More Chill - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Jenna Rolan - Freeform, M/M, Musical, Oblivious Michael Mell, Pining Rich Goranski, bmc, dude idk what to tag this, expensive headphones, i think, is uh, its not angst or smut so, michael likes music, stage dorks, there, uhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APandasThoughts/pseuds/APandasThoughts
Summary: Michael was just having some quality alone time in the music room when someone came in and got a video of him being a goofball for someone else. Michael’s confused, Rich is pinning, and the squip squad just wants it all to work out.





	Michael In The Music Room

“I wanna dance with somebody!” Michael sang whole heartedly, snapping his fingers, and bopping his head to the loud beat in his headphones. He even went as far as to bounce from side to side with the rhythm. “I wanna feel the heat with somebody!” He continued, a wide smile on his cheeks, eyes closed, offering a bright picture of joy to anyone who happened to be standing in the doorway of the music room that Michael had originally thought was empty, but some lucky soul had opened the door just in time to see the excited dance that, normally, was a dance that was kept between his headphones and his locked bedroom doors, the very vision of ‘dance like no one is watching.’ Right now, Michael was warm, everything about him radiated warmth and comfort, he was naturally a light source. Warm brown eyes seemed to shine in the short, rare moments where the notes would rise in his headphones and they’d pop open as his arms rose up into the air, fist pumping in rhythm with the beat and his continuous bouncing. His energy seemed to fill the room and carry into the person watching, absolutely infectious in the best way possible, and for a moment it made the person at the doorway wonder how Michael hadn’t gotten popular yet. He had enough confidence and energy to top Jake Dillinger, and the person at the door knew he had just as much charisma as Brooke and Chloe. What popular crowd wouldn’t want this ray of energy walking along side them in the halls? It wasn’t because Michael was bad looking, anyone who glanced at him knew that just wasn’t the case, even if he wasn’t as athletic as Rich. When the person really thought about it, the only thing keeping Michael from popularity was probably his anti-social nature. They knew why Jeremy hadn’t gotten popular yet, he never put himself out there, he wasn’t charismatic, he wasn’t confident, even if he was a nice guy and decent enough friend. They sighed, knowing full and well that Michael hadn’t felt the need to be cool in a hot minute since he had Jeremy which.. was really sweet. He was loyal too. The person snapped back on track, right, she had to get what she came for. She rose the phone camera up and started recording Michael as he danced and singed around the music room, leaving her somehow unnoticed in the doorway, only stopping the recording when she felt like she had enough.. “Jenna?” Michael muttered in horror, blinking at her, seemingly froze mid-spin. She smiled from behind the camera, stopping the recording and lowering it.  
“Hey Mikey, don’t worry, this isn’t going anywhere it shouldn’t be. You’re good at singing by the way, I can see why he wanted a video of you while you were at it.” She hummed, turning to start and walking away.  
“Wait! I- wha- Jenna! Who-” Michael stuttered after her, face completely red. Jenna didn’t stop, she just turned, winked at him, and closed the door behind her. Rich definitely owed her for this, but the look on Michael’s face was almost worth it. Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this first chapter has two characters and like,, just insight,, but I’m working on it I swear! I fully plan to make more chapters for this story (and those chapters will have more in ‘em) I hope you enjoyed the first chapter no less! :3


End file.
